


Domestic dispute

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS post-series, F/M, Post-Series, Spuffy, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Buffy and Spike are coming back from a party they went to with Angel and Cordelia. [Post-series]
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Domestic dispute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote in french a long time ago. I'm trying to translate some of them, it helps me practice my english :-) This is not my mother tongue, I hope there won't be too many errors. Feel free to let me know if you notice anything, I'm all for improvement :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

‘’I can’t believe you talked about this with her…’’

Spike frowned, looking back at her, obviously confused. ‘’Talked about what with who?’’

‘’Cordelia. I can’t believe you gave her details about our sex life.’’

‘’What do you think she was doing? Reading me the dictionary? For the record, I didn’t talk extensively about our sex life, I just gave her one tiny detail… or maybe two…’’ he finished hesitant, watching her cautiously from the corner of his eye.

Buffy stopped in the middle of the street they were walking in. She stared at him, clearly angry.

‘’She’s dating one of my exes, don’t you think that it makes the whole situation a little bit… _awkward_?’’

‘’Yeah, I can definitely see Cordelia going straight up to Angel to tell him all about the juicy details of our sex life,’’ he said sarcastically.

The Slayer raised an eyebrow, silence being her only eloquent answer.

‘’Okay, now that I think about it, it’s not _improbable_ ,’’ he ended up admitting. ‘’But after a hundred years spent as an eunuch, I’m sure Angel’s gonna learn a thing or two, 't won’t hurt him.’’

Spike shrugged.

‘’Ah! So that’s what this is about. Male pride?’’ She crossed her arms over her chest.

Spike raised an eyebrow. ‘’You won’t make me believe you never talked about our sex life with other people.’’

She hesitated for a second before letting her bad-faith carry the day. ‘’Never!’’

‘’That’s not what Cordelia told me. She already knew a bunch of stuff about us,’’ he replied, proud of making her lose to her own game.

Buffy wasn’t expecting this turn of event. ‘’It’s… it’s not the same. Girls talk about that kind of stuff.’’

‘’Yeah, because men never talk about sex…’’

Buffy rolled her eyes. ‘’That’s not what I meant. What i meant is… you’re a man, and she’s a woman,’’ she finished hesitant.

‘’Yes,’’ he said emphatically. ‘’So far, can’t prove you wrong, luv.’’

He waited for more explanations.

‘’Sex talks… are not supposed to work this way,’’ she said.

‘’So, if I follow your logic, I can’t talk about sex with Cordelia, because I’m a man and she’s a woman?’’

‘’She could be a potential sex partner, the same way you could be for her. It’s just… I don’t know,’’ she said hesitant.

‘’Hmm, hmm.’’ He looked skeptical.

Buffy decided to turn his argument against him. ‘’Ok, so it’s not an issue for you if I go and talk about sex with Angel, right?’’ Spike’s face became paler than usual. ‘’Good! It’ll be an interesting topic of discussion.’’

‘’You, talking about sex with your ex? Isn’t it a little bit more strange than me talking about sex with Cordelia?’’

‘’I don’t see anything wrong with that,’’ she shrugged. “Besides, Cordelia is a beautiful woman… does it seem strange that I’d react to you talking about sex with a beautiful woman?’’ She had no idea where she was going with that argument.

The vampire suddenly realized what it was truly about. ‘’Oh, it’s about jealousy then!’’

‘’It has nothing to do with jealousy!’’ she said defensively, contracting her jaw. ‘’It’s just… you know…’’

She placed her hand on her forehead. 

‘’Yeah, just a matter of ‘jealousy-that-might-kill-me-if-I-ever-talked-about-it-because-I’m-too-afraid-of-admitting-my-insecurities,’’ he said in a single breath. ‘’It’s okay, I get it.’’

Buffy was torn between speechlessness and outrage. She was firmly decided to have the last word, more for pride reasons than anything else.

“Stop being an idiot! I told you, it’s not jealousy! When I fell in love with you, I don’t remember giving you permission to interpret me to your good will. If this was what I truly wanted, I’d go to see a therapist… or Andrew, he loves that kind of stuff,’’ she finished, rolling her eyes.

‘’You’re really stubborn,’’ said the vampire in a sigh. ‘’I’m not trying to…’’ A beat. ‘’Wait, what did you say?’’

Buffy looked back at him, interrogative. ‘’What? That Andrew would be a great therapist?’’

‘’No, before that.’’

‘’That you were an idiot?’’ she said hilarious with a smile on her face. 

‘’No! After that,’’ he said, rolling his eyes.

‘’What? That I was in love with you?’’ she finally said, shyly.

The vibe suddenly became more tender.

‘’Do you mean it?’’ he asked, trying to keep the sweet butterflies in his stomach under control.

The Slayer felt so much love and tenderness for him when she saw how lovingly he was looking at her. As usual, she could read his emotions on his face, with so much clarity —even though they were tainted by some apparent insecurities.

‘’Right now, I think you’re an idiot, I’m not sure I have any other thoughts…’’ she joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘’Okay, I’m an idiot,’’ he conceded. ‘’Can we talk about the other thing?’’

Buffy kept her stubborn face. ‘’Nope?’’

‘’Because… ?’’

‘’Do I look like I’m in the mood?’’

‘’But… do you mean it?’’

Buffy kept her arms crossed over her chest, pretending to be bothered, but her face clearly showed her true feelings beyond their banter.

‘’Maybe I do…’’ she said finally.

Spike gave her an amused look, the expression on his face became really soft. They’d been sleeping together again for five months now. But they had never talked about their feelings, so far. 

The vampire let his hand lingered along Buffy’s arms. 

‘’You’re really cute when you’re pouting,’’ he said affectionately.

Buffy couldn’t help but smile fondly. She finally gave up her false pride in their false argument, and surrounded his neck with her arms.

‘’The best part of a fight is the reconciliation, isn’t it?’’ she said with a suggestive smile.

‘’Depends. Are you going to talk about sex with Angel?’’

‘’Are you going to talk about sex with Cordelia again?’’

‘’Let’s say it’s a draw?’’

‘’Deal,’’ she said with a smile.


End file.
